Radio-frequency systems increasingly are being designed to comply with one or more communications standards. In the past, in order to provide a device that is able to operate in compliance with two or more communications standards, the device was designed to have two or more separate radios and supporting hardware, one for each standard. Although using two or more separate radios and supporting hardware allows a device to be used in more applications than a device that complies with a single standard, having multiple radios and supporting hardware results in a larger and more costly device, and further results in a device having a relatively larger number of integrated circuits. A device that complies with one or more communications standards could take advantage of redundancy in the radios and supporting hardware if some of the circuits in the radios and supporting hardware could be programmable to be tailored to one or more desired communications standards.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.